Diario en el infierno
by alex.monasterio.948
Summary: Carlos es el chico nuevo extranjero en la escuela de Minnesota y el blanco favorito de los tres reyes de esta cómo sobrevivirá a este infierno? Descubranlo leyendo y espero gozen de esta historia.
1. La llegada al infierno

**Que tal lectores este es mi segundo multi chapter y espero que le vaya bien como al primero.**

**cualquier sugerencia es aceptada con gusto porque se me hace más dificil escribie esta que la otra pero bueno se tardará mas y espero valga la pena invertir tiempo en este fic**

**Disfrutenlo.**

Capitulo 1: la llegada al infierno.

Hola que tal mi nombre es Carlos García tengo 17 años soy de venezuela pero me mudé a Minessota por el trabajo de mi madre. Mi padre falleció hace un año en una operación de policias pero no estoy para hablar de mi pasado. Les voy a contar mi historia en el infierno.

"Por qué tuvimos que irnos de venezuela ma yo era muy feliz con mis amigos en mi escuela en mi casa"

"Ya te dije que es por mi trabajo Carlos además va a ser un nuevo comienzo es emocionante"

"No lo es"

"Carlos perdón pero con la partida de tu padre todo se volvió más complicado en la cuestión económica y solo este ascenso en Minessota era lo único que nos iba a salvar pero eso no importa, ya estamos aquí asi que ve a tu cuarto a terminar de acomodar tus cosas y dormir. Mañana es tu primer día de escuela".

"Yupi escuela"

Dije mientras subía a mi habitación.

Pasaron dos horas y terminé de acomodar mis cosas y me dispuse a dormir pensando en cómo iba a ser mi escuela.

Al día siguiente todo fue como supuse que iba a ser. Todos me miraron extraño y cómo culparlos soy el nuevo y el raro de la escuela pero eso no es lo peor el infierno comenzó en la clase de sociología.

"Muy bien alumnos tenemos un nuevo compañero en este grupo" dijo y me hizo una señal para que entrara y así lo hice.

"Preséntate frente al salón"

"¿Pero que debo decir?"

"Nombre, edad orientación sexual, de dónde vienes y así"

Me preparé, nunca había sido bueno hablando en público pero tenía que.

"M-mi nombre es Carlos García, tengo 17 años, soy gay y vengo de venezuela"

En cuanto terminé pude escuchar comentarios sobre mí.

-ya viste te dije que era gay-

-que asco ni siquiera es de estados unidos-

-escuchaste cómo se moría de miedo-

-De seguro a Kendall, James y Logan les va a interesar-

Me pregunto quienes serán ellos pero bueno no pueden ser tan malos verdad?

Estaba totalmente equivocado.

"Así que este es el perdedor gay" dijo el más alto de ellos.

"Dime que hace una basofia comó tú en nuestra escuela perdedor" dijo el bajito de piel pálida.

"B-bueno esta es una escuela para todos y"

"Callate quién te dijo que podias hablarnos cuando no te decimos que lo hagas" terminó el chico mediano.

Y antes de empezar a golpearme, él mismo dijo "esperen chicos vamos a darle al nuevo una bienvenida de su calibre"

Y me llevaron al baño me metieron en un cubiculo y me arrodillaron frente al sanitario

"Espero y te refresques fracasado"

"No por fav" dije pero no terminé la frase porque me obligaron entre los tres a meter la cabeza en eso.

Lo hicieron cinco veces más antes de dejarme aunque les rogaba que lo dejaran de hacer inclusive tomaron fotos y videos.

Cuando al fin pararon no podía más que llorar, fueron muy crueles conmigo y no les dí motivo alguno.

Entre sollozos les pregunté "¿Por qué me hacen esto? No les he hecho nada"

"Mira James está preguntando por qué" dijo el pálido viendo al más alto.

"Cierto Logan, ya viste Kendall?"

"Te sientes mal bebe llorón como se dice venezolano, cierto no me importa, verdad tarado"

No podía contestar me sentía devastado.

"Mira estúpido más te vale que no digas nada porque te prometo que tu vida se va a convertir en el mismo infierno y tu video sale a la luz ¿entendiste?" Dijo Kendall

No hice ni contesté nada.

"¿ENTENDISTE? Imbecil" asentí con la cabeza.

Y se fueron, no salí del baño en todo el día secandome y cuidando que se viera como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Llegue a mi casa como si nada y solo me fui a dormir y ya.

Mi vida iba a ser un infierno desde hoy y empecé a llorar en silencio mientras intentaba dormir.

"Vieron su cara de perro destrozado" dijo James.

"Si, se veía tan miserable nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida" respondió

Logan.

Se preguntarán quien demonios está hablando si no es el pobre de Carlos pues bien soy Kendall es tipo que molestó al chico nuevo y yo voy a ser el que cuente la otra cara de la historia.

"Si. Chicos me tengo que ir si no Katie se apoderará de mi cuarto otra vez.

"Sabes Kendall tu hermana heredó tu talento siendo malo" dijo Logan

"Cierto bueno adiós Kendall" dijo James.

Y por fin llegue a mi casa donde podía ser el yo de verdad.

Entrando Katie me preguntó "¿qué tan mal te sientes hoy?"

"Como el ser más maldito del planeta"

"¿Qué hisiste hoy?"

"El chico nuevo Carlos y qué hice lo metí en el retrete sin motivo alguno"

"Eso es horrible hermano mayor"

"Ya lo se pero si quiero seguir siendo popular necesito seguir torturándolo"dije la verdad es que no creía en el amor a primera vista pero todo cambió cuando lo ví a él es que...era perfecto digo bronceado, adorable, de corazón noble y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

"Ahora te ves peor que otras veces dime ¿Qué tiene de especial ese tal Carlos?

"Creo que me enamoré Katie"

"Pero que vas a hacer con tu vida social"

"Ya lo se y creo que me gusta Carlos pero no puedo dejar que mi popularidad se vaya al diablo y ser el odiado de nuevo" Dije mientras subia a mi habitación para descansar.

La verdad es que cuando llegué a la escuela como el nuevo, todos me odiaban por tener los ojos de un color diferente y era alto asi que todos los hombres me odiaban porque todas las mujeres me amaban a pesar de que soy gay.

Todo cambió cuando me uní al equipo de hockey y conocí a James y a Logan los cuales sufrieron cosas similares, sin embargo ellos ya gustaron de hacer sufrir a la gente pero no yo.

No pude dormir en toda la noche no podía dejar de ver su cara llorando e implorando que paráramos, pero después de unas horas lo conseguí, me quedé dormido.

**que tal estuvo yo espero que no tan mala y que al igual que a mi otro multi chapter le den una oportunidad gracias a los que si me dieron y me darán la oportunidad de entrar en sus ser con esta historia y bueno sigan leyendo y asi.**


	2. Esa maldita clase

**Capitulo dos un poco de revelaciones en este capítulo 2 y espero se ponga más interesante.**

Capitulo 2: Esa maldita clase.

"Que te vaya bien en la escuela Carlos"

Ese era mi sueño, que me fuera bien por un solo día sin tener que vivir el infierno que me prometieron y han cumplido por más de 6 meses escolares.

"Si ma suerte en el trabajo"

Yo también tenía que irme así que preparé mi mochila con lo habitual, mis libros, una pluma y un kit de primeros auxilios que tenía que llenar diario por culpa de los tres demonios de MI infierno Logan, James y Kendall.

Cuando llegué mi dia era igual que cualquier otro. Fui arrojado, tirado, golpeado, pateado y así hasta llegar a la clase del señor Bitters.

"Clase hoy tengo un anuncio que hacer. Vamos a realizar un proyecto en parejas y antes de que pregunten, no van a elejir parejas, ya estan asi que pongan atención".

Dijo un par de nombres, de gente que no me quería solo deseaba que no me tocara con Logan o con James pero sobretodo que no me tocara con Kendall porque él era el peor de los tres.

"James Diamond, Logan Mitchell. Equipo 6"

Y siguió diciendo nombres ya solo esperaba que dijera el de Kendall y el de alguien más.

"Kendall Knight, Carlos García. Equipo 8"

"Señor Bitters"

"Si Carlos"

"Cuanto vale este proyecto"

"Este proyecto vale toda su calificación asi que les recomiendo que lo hagan"

Maldición, de todas las personas que me odian me tenía que tocar con la más maldita e insensible del planeta Kendall Knight.

"Para sus trabajos tienen que hacer una búsqueda para ver el yo interior de su compañero y no solo lo que se ve por fuera. Expondrán al final del curso asi que midan su tiempo que cuatro meses se van más rápido de lo que creen" dijo y dos segundos después sonó el timbre y como siempre salí corriendo para evitar ser golpeado de nuevo.

Llegué a mi casa y me encerré como si me persiguieran, supongo que era la costumbre de correr por mi vida por los pasillos de la escuela.

Pasaron las horas y mi madre llegó. Estaba haciendo la cena cuando el timbre sonó y mi madre me dijo que abriera asi que lo hice y que fue lo que vi? A nadie más y a nadie menos que a Kendall Knight en mi puerta.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí ahora también necesito estar en el infierno en mi casa?"

"Escucha Carlos no voy a reprobar esa clase tan estúpida por tu maldita actitud puedo pasar?"

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando mi madre se acercó.

"¿Quién era Carlos?"

"Buenas tardes señora soy Kendall Knight y vine a buscar a Carlos para ver unas cosas de un proyecto"

Que le pasa a ese imbécil haciendose pasar como si de verdad fuera bueno eso me enferma.

"Mucho gusto Kendall estabamos a punto de cenar no gustas acompañarnos?"

"No ma no puede te parece si posponemos la cena para tratar esos asuntos en mi cuarto. Si gracias" dije señalando al demonio por donde ir.

Cuando entró al cuarto para poder conversar con libertad.

"Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que estás aquí y que fue todo ese acto de gente decente"

"Ya te lo dije vine a hacer el proyecto pero si vas a estar de manera tan insoportable mejor repruebo y me largo de aquí"

"Si eso deberías hacer ya sabes donde está la puerta así que largo de mi casa ya es suficiente malo lo que tengo que sufrir en la escuela como para tener que revivirlo en mi casa" esta vez habia lágrimas en mis ojos tanto por ira como por tristeza.

"Sabes que mejor me voy a quedar te guste o no hasta que hagamos ese proyecto dijo sentándose en el suelo"

"De acuerdo hagamos ese estúpido proyecto entre más rápido más rápido te irás"

Por alguna razón sonaba sincero como si no quisiera lastimar y me lo creí por un momento pero pronto regresé a la realidad, estaba hablando con Kendall el rey de la escuela y la maquina insensible.

Kendall me dijo que tenía 18 años que le gustaba la música y el hockey sobre hielo.

"Aja"

"Al menos finge como si te interesara"

"Mmmmm que interesante eres feliz?"

"Bastante es tu turno"

"Que quieres saber de mí? Ya sabes lo básico"

"Carlos no busco problemas contigo al menos no en tu casa y quiero conocer más de ti"

"Sabes Kendall ya puedes dejar el teatro no me tienes que engañar más ya se como eres"

"Carlos te juro que no hay teatro enserio quiero conocerte más de lo que tú te imaginas"

"Pues mi padre murió en un operativo policial en venezuela nunca he tenido novio y nunca he besado a nadie asi que ponte feliz ya sabes todo de mi y como poder molestarme en el futuro"

"Carlos de verdad no quiero hacerlo y de verdad lamento todo lo que te he hecho hasta el momento te pido mis más sinceras disculpas"

"Kendall no te voy a perdonar nunca me entiendes nunca simplemente no puedo y no esperes que te vuelva a aceptar en mi casa asi que largate por favor y deja de burlarte de mi ya tienes todo asi que vete"

Wow no sabía que tenía tanto valor como para decirle eso al demonio mayor de la legión.

"C-carlos por favor no mient" se le veía las lagrimas en verdad era un gran actor.

"Kendall largate"

"Muy bien" dijo y se fue sin dar explicación alguna a mi madre y yo le dije que era por cansancio.

Estoy devastado no puedo vivir con esto mi Carlos me odia y jamás me va a perdonar y no lo culpo lo he hecho sentir miserable pero aún asi me dolió que lo dejara tan claro.

"Hermano mayor estás llorando? "

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando aunque no podia ver a mi alrededor por pensar en eso.

"Hermano mayor que pasó con Carlos?"

"Él me odia Katie y nunca voy a conseguir que siquiera me perdone"

"Pero eso ya lo sabías"

"Pero me lo dejo tan claro dijo 'kendall no te voy a perdonar nunca me entiendes nunca simplemente no puedo y no esperes que te vuelva a aceptar en mi casa asi que largate por favor y deja de burlarte de mi ya tienes todo asi que vete' no lo entiendes Katie? Jamás me le voy a poder acercar" dije liberando una mayor cantidad de llanto.

No me esperé a que me contestara solo corrí ignorando incluso a mi madre solo queria que me dejaran solo en mi cuarto y me encerré con llave.

- si quiero ganarme siquiera su confianza tengo que contarle todo y cambiar por el al fin se que mi amor por él es más fuerte que mi deseo de popularidad.

Mañana se lo voy a decir.

**Que tal estuvo espero no tan mal como ya habia dicho esta historia se me dificulta más en pensar en el diálogo pero bueno quiero aclarar que en todos los capítulos se van a dividir en dos partes la de carlos y la de kendall siendo separados por los guiones y que siempre se va a iniciar con Carlos.**

**Gracias y sigan leyendo.**


	3. Enmendando los errores del pasado

**Este capítulo tiene más protagonismo de parte de Kendall que de Carlos como pueden observar en el título pero piensen antes de leer. Ustedes perdonarían a alguien como Kendall si vivieran el infierno de Carlos.**

**Listo lean y disfruten.**

Capítulo 3: enmendando los errores del pasado.

El día comenzó como siempre mi madre salió a su trabajo ajetreada ya que todavia no se acostumbraba. Yo terminé de llenar el kit de primeros auxilios y lo guardé en mi mochila y terminé de desayunar y salí para dirigirme a la escuela.

De repente solo sentí un jaloneo como si alguien me detuviera de continuar mi camino asi que me volteé para quitarlo de mi y no saben mi cara de sorpresa al ver que era Kendall.

"Te dije que no te iba a recibir de nuevo en mi casa y que no te iba a perdonar asi que adios que no quiero que mi infierno empiece antes de lo usual"

Pero ese estúpido no me soltó es más me agarró con mas fuerza.

"Dame una explicación decente"

"Abre mi mochila"

"Pero para que quieres que"

"Solo abrela"

Cuando lo hizo vio el botiquín y me preguntó "para que cargas esto?"

"Eso es lo que tengo que llevar y usar diario en la escuela por tu culpa y la de tus demonios amigos ahora vete de mi casa y déjame en paz hasta llegar a la institución"

"No estoy en tu casa Carlos y solo quiero que me escuches"

"Pero que sea rápido porque a diferencia tuya los profesores no me perdonan nada"

"Será mejor que te sientes Carlos"

Y así lo hice porque quien sabe que hubiera sido de mí si no le hacía caso.

"Es una historia muy larga por eso te dije que te sentaras"

"Escucha no puedo perder ni una sola clase asi que" dije mientras me paraba pero me detuvo y usó su voz habitual.

"Escucha Carlos o te sientas o te juro que no vas a querer volver a estar de pie" y me volví a sentar.

K

No puedo creer que estoy a punto de contarle a Carlos mi pasado y espero que eso funcione.

"Mira Carlos quiero que sepas que no siempre fui el chico que conociste a principio de año. Antes yo también fui el chico nuevo y también fui odiado pero yo por ser el chico de los ojos verdes. Y creeme mi tormento era veinte veces peor que el tuyo porque esto no lo sabe nadie pero soy gay, pero eso no importaba porque todas las chicas me querían conocer y eso causaba el enojo de todos los chicos. Un dia me harté y me metí en el equipo de hockey y tras ganar un campeonato me volví capitán y dejaron de odiarme. Luego conocí en el equipo a James y a Logan y nos unimos por tener pasados similares"

"Kendall ya te dije que tu estúpido teatro no funciona conmigo"

"No es un truco Carlos eso es lo que trato de decirte, en realidad lo que tu vez como una actuación es como soy en realidad"

"Kendall no se que esperas, que me trage todas tus tontas farsas pues no no lo voy a hacer asi que me voy"

Dijo y salió corriendo.

Maldición salió corriendo y sigue sin creerme no quería tener que hacerlo pero me va a costar más tiempo cambiar su pensamiento.

Cuando llegué a la escuela me reuní con James y Logan aunque era lo que menos necesitaba para lograr mi objetivo

"Que hay Kendall" dijo James.

"¿Cómo te fue anoche con el tarado?"preguntó Logan pero antes de de responder James mencionó "mira hablando del fracasado que tal si lo vamos a saludar" dijo mientras se reía.

Siempre que decia saludar refiriendose a Kendall significaba golpearlo.

"Saben chicos hoy no me siento de ánimo para ese tonto además primero necesito conocerlo porque no voy a reprobar una clase tan estúpida porque mi compañero sea más estupido de lo que es".

El resto de las clases me la pasé evitando que James y Logan golpearan a Kendall hasta la hora del almuerzo. Siempre comíamos fuera asi que aproveché para quedarme y hablar con Carlos diciendo que Bitters me quería para algo.

C

Que le pasa a ese tarado de Kendall ahora se porta amable evitando que me golpeén sera cierto lo que me dijo...no, es Kendall de seguro es parte de su truco.

Bueno sea como sea llegué en una pieza entera y sin golpes por una vez a la hora del almuerzo.

Al menos podía almorzar tranquilo porque la legión de demonios salío como cada día por algo de comer.

"Hola Carlos" era Kendall ahora también en el almuerzo tenía que ser torturado.

"¿Qué haces aqui señor no tengo ningún truco"

"Vine a comer y todas las mesas están abarrotadas menos esta asi que dije voy a sentarme ahí" dijo "y para comer contigo.

"Pues no gracias" dije al tiempo que me paré de la mesa.

"Espera Carlos no te vayas" dijo mientras me agarró la mano. Me sonrojé había tratado de reprimir lo que siento por él pero no he podido.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Ya que no puedo entrar en tu casa vas a tener que ir a la mía" dijo mientras me daba un papel con su dirección "y no hay de que por evitar que te golpearan hoy" dijo y se fue.

Y fue cierto no fui torturado o golpeado en todo el día. Asi que le dí una oportunidad y fui en la tarde a su casa.

Después de dos toques una niña pequeña me abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Hola pequeña este quería saber si esta es la casa de los Knight"

"Si esta es quién eres?"

"Vengo a ver a Kendall mi nombre es Carlos García y"

"Así que tu eres Carlos"

"Perdona dijiste algo?"

"Kendall te está esperando en su cuarto"

"Gracias" dije y entré, su casa era hermosa.

"Que bueno que quisiste venir"

"Solo lo hice porque no quiero reprobar"

"Carlos que tengo que hacer para que me creas?"

"Nada no puedes, no puedes remediar el pasado y actuar como si nunca hubiera existido"

"Ah bueno voy por un bocadillo para trabajar" dijo y se fue y justo en ese lapzo de tiempo entró Katie.

"Carlos por qué se te es tan dificil comprender a mi hermano mayor"

"Katie sin ofender pero tu hermano es un maldito conmigo asi que no esperes nada de mi con él"

"Pero lo que te dijo mi hermano mayor es la verdad"

"No Katie eso es solo una actuación muy convincente"

"Carlos soy su hermana y quiero aclarar que yo soy la mala Kendall es bueno te lo juro"

"Katie que demonios haces en mi cuarto"

"Te estoy ayudando hermano mayor"

"Kendall quiero que me expliques que significa esto en serio mandando a tu hermanita para hacer que cambie de idea eso es muy bajo"

"Te aquivocas Kendall no me da dinero para eso"

"Es cierto escucha no me importa que nunca aceptes ser mi amigo pero quiero una disculpa es todo lo que quiero por eso eres el único además de James y Logan que sabe mi secreto"

"Esta bien te perdono pero eso no significa que me agrades o te quiera cerca de mi entiendes" dije en el momento en el que salí de su casa.

K

Un paso a la vez ahora a ganarme su amistad y creo saber cómo lograrlo aunque tenga repercuciones en mi vida social.

**Que tal capitulo 3 todo se soluciona si se le dedica el tiempo correcto.**

**Hasta la proxima.**


	4. El inicio de una familia escolar

**Capítulo 4 la reconsiliacion y el nuevo comienzo es corto pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió.**

Capítulo 4: el inicio de una familia escolar.

Maldición ese estúpido Kendall sigue insistiendo en que lo que dice es verdad pero hay algo que él ignora y yo no. Es Kendall no hay forma que fuera de su mundo de horror haya alguien como el que me describió ayer simplemente no es posible ni con todo lo que siento por él soy capaz de creerle.

Hoy el día estuvo igual que ayer, no fui lastimado ni verbal ni fisicamente hasta la hora del almuerzo todo era perfecto y luego todo se fue al diablo.

"Hola Carlos me puedo sentar?"

"Por qué ahora crees que somos amigos? Esta bien que me falte compañia pero tampoco muero por una y menos si eres tú"

"Tomare eso como un 'si Kendall sientate'" dijo al tiempo que se sentaba "gracias Carlos"

"Escucha ya te disculpé asi que no entiendo que más quieres"

"Ganarme tu confianza primero y luego tu amistad"

"Kendall me pides cosas que son imposibles"

"Por eso voy a hacer lo imposible para conseguirlo asi me tome todo el tiempo del mundo"

"Miren si es Kendall qué haces con este perdedor?"

Si se preguntan quien es el que habló es Jett el sub capitán del equipo de hockey se sabe que le tiene envidia a Kendall.

"No es obvio, como y convivo con él pero dudo que tu cerebro procese toda la información"

"James Logan vengan a ver lo que su amigo hace"

"Kendall que haces con eso" dijeron al unísono.

"Trato de ser su amigo y ustedes dos deberían comprenderlo o ya se olvidaron como eran antes"

Antes de que pudieran contestar Jett soltó un golpe con dirección a mi estómago.

Pero no llegó a mi porque Kendall se puso de escudo humano y me defendió.

Nadie se movió. Jett y yo tratando de procesar todo y, James y Logan estaban pasmados con la respuesta anterior de Kendall.

"Carlos estás bien? No te tocó cierto?" Dijo un Kendall herido y falto de aire.

"Kendall que te pasa por qué lo hisiste?"

"Estas bién?"

"S-si pero eso no"

"Entonces yo también estoy bien" dijo al tiempo que se levantaba ahora mejor "bien entonces" y soltó un golpe a Jett más fuerte que el que recibió pero el suyo fue a la mandíbula de Jett.

Y empezó la pelea y mi subconsciente me decía que ayudara a Kendall pero antes de siquiera moverme se volteó y dijo "ni se te ocurra Carlos no dejaré que salgas lastimado de nuevo en lo que me queda de vida".

Y empezó la pelea era golpe tras golpe uno y uno pero parecía que Kendall iba a ganar cuando llegó el director.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Y todo se detuvo.

"S-señor director es que Jett empezó y" traté de explicar para ayudar a Kendall.

"No me importa quien empezó" dijo mirandome y luego volteó hacia Kendall y Jett "ambos a mi oficina"

Llevan media hora dentro desde que terminó la hora del almuerzo. Logan y James pidieron permiso al profesor Bitters para esperar a Kendall y yo me inventé una escusa para esperarlo también.

Para ser sincero al principio era muy incómodo tener que esperar fuera de la oficina del director y encima estar junto a James y Logan. Ambos seguían en shock por lo que dijo Kendall.

"¿Es cierto?" Les pregunté.

"¿De qué hablas?" Dijo Logan que era el menos afectado.

"Kendall antes era como yo?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Dijo James un poco menos distraído.

"Él me lo dijo pero no le creí porque es Kendall, es imposible" dije haciendo una pequeña pausa "él también dijo que solo ustedes y yo sabían el secreto"

"Y no te mintió, todos eramos como tú pero con historias diferentes"

Por fin Kendall salió de la oficina y fui el primero en pararse. Él tenia un par de cortadas por los golpes y me sentí culpable, es decir, él estaba así por evitar que me golpearan.

De inmediato me paré junto a él y entre sollozos dije "g-gracias Kendall"

Y empecé a llorar sin control, inmovil.

K

Me alegro que Carlos no haya salido perjudicado pero no me parece que esté llorando.

Asi que lo abracé y no se si lo hizo consciente o inconscientemente pero se hundió en mi pecho mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para que se calmara.

"Te dije que no iba a permitir que te volvieran a lastimar" dije en el tono más suave que pude"

Luego noté que James y Logan estaban en la misma banca donde estaba Carlos.

"Carlos, no te lastimaron verdad?" Dije volteándolos a ver.

"No Kendall y perdón por no creerte"

"Hay una forma en la que te puedo perdonar"

"¿Cuál?"

"Que aceptes ser mi amigo"

El solo asintió con la cabeza aún en mi pecho.

"Y ustedes?" Dije viendo a Logan y James.

"Carlos queremos que sepas que lo lamentamos y que ahora te vamos a proteger al igual que Kendall"

C

Entonces todo era verdad las tres bestias de la escuela saben como me siento.

Por fín me alejé de Kendall para ver a los tres.

"G-gracias amigos" intenté decir hermanos es solo que no entendía todo lo que pasaba y estaba no se raro.

"Hermanos" dijeron los tres poniendo las manos frente a mí.

Yo me quité las lágrimas de la cara y puse mi mano junto a las de ellos "hermanos".

**Siguan leyendo bla bla bla para que no se harten con leer lo mismo en los comentarios solo disfruten va? Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Aceptando lo que soy

**Por fin se me ocurrió que escribir para esta historia.**

**Disfruten. Nota el título no tiene mucho que ver pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor.**

Capitulo 5: Aceptando lo que soy.

Ha pasado un mes desde que Kendall y los chicos tiraron su status social a fin de ser mis amigos. Las cosas han cambiado ahora somos cuatro los ignorados en esta escuela, a ellos no parece afectarlos pero a mi si.

Estábamos en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo, yo por costumbre salía corriendo para evitar ser golpeado asi que como siempre yo era el primero en llegar a la mesa.

Luego llegaba el resto y se sentaban Logan y James enfrente mio y Kendall a mi lado.

"Que te pasa Carlos siempre que llegamos cambias de cara" decía Logan.

"Cierto Carlos es que acaso no te agradamos?" Agregó James.

"N-no no es eso" dije viendo al suelo.

"Entonces" dijo Kendall volteándome a ver.

"Es solo que todavia no me acostumbro a por fin tener compañía" dije dedicándoles una falsa sonrisa.

-si supieran la verdadera razón- pensé.

Creo que se lo creyeron porque dejaron de tocar el tema.

"Bueno pero ahora vamos a comer" dijeron Logan y James.

"Si" se limitó a decir Kendall.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando mi estómago lo hizo por mí, asi que solo le dí un mordisco a mi comida.

El resto del día estuvo 'normal' digo era muy raro no ser golpeado o correr para evitar salir fracturado.

Ya terminada la última clase me dirigía hacia la salida cuando Kendall me detuvo.

"Carlos este, mi madre no va a estar y no quiero comer solo con Katie asi que gustas acompañarnos"

"No lo se Kendall es que...la última vez que visité tu casa fue muy" hice una pausa para pensar que decir porque la última vez Kendall me rogó y me porté muy mal. "no se si deba"

"Vamos Carlitos, Katie te lo dijo esa vez, ella es la mala y no quiero estar a solas con ella" y me puso sus ojos de cachorro. Maldición como decirle que no pero mi madre me iba a matar.

"Bueno pero" dije metiendo una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacar mi celular y avisarle a mi madre pero.

"Vamonos entonces" dijo jalándome de la muñeca.

K

Carlos no se lo que ocultas pero se que no es de adaptación y a diferencia de James y de Logan yo soy más observador con tus movimientos.

Pensaba mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de no pasa nada y lo seguiá jalando.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa lo senté en el comedor junto con Katie, se que no fue lo correcto pero no quería que se molestara en ayudar, después de todo él es mi invitado...y uno muy especial.

"Oye Kendall no me siento bien dejame te ayudo con la comida" dijo Carlos casi en tono de súplica.

"No Carlos ya te dije que no te dejaría que te pararas para mover un solo dedo" dije al tiempo que sonaba una campanilla "será para la próxima la comida ya está lista"

Asi que llevé una bandeja con spaguetti recién hecho y empezamos a comer.

Yo no me podía concentrar en comer, no con Carlos comiendo frente a mí con cara de puchero. Se veía muy adorable.

"Qué?" Preguntó con comida en la boca.

Yo solo reí mientras empezaba a comer.

Cuando terminamos de comer. Decidí aclarar sus caras en el almuerzo de la escuela.

"Oye Carlos ya que estás aquí deberíamos trabajar en el proyecto"

"Claro, empezemos"

"Mejor en mi cuarto donde haya privacidad" dije viendo a Katie culpándola con la cara.

Ella sabía que eso significaba 'ayudame'.

"Sabes hermano mayor en ningún lugar de esta casa hay privacidad" realmente era muy buena improvisando.

Solo agarré a Carlos y lo jalé a mi habitación.

C

Cuando entré a su habitación cerró la puerta.

"Supongo que ahora sabes que si me importa conocerte" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Soy un libro abierto asi que pregunta" de la nada Kendall cambió su sonrisa perfecta por una cara seria.

"Qué pasa Kendall, por qué el cambio de cara?" Dije sonriendo. Desde que me aceptaron como un amigo y me dejaron de golpear me resultaba casi imposible dejar de sonreír y menos estando cerca de Kendall.

"Dime la verdadera razón de por qué siempre cambias la cara cuando nos sentamos contigo" dijo en tono serio, sincero, pero serio.

"Ya te dije es porque todavía no me adapto a todos los cambios de mi vida"

"Carlos a mi no me engañas"

"P-pero no te estoy engañando Kendall" dije viendo ligeramente a la pared detrás de Kendall para que pensara que lo veía directamente.

"Carlos" dijo mandándome una mirada asesina.

"B-bueno es que yo..."

"Aja continua.."

"Me siento culpable" dije dejando caer unas lágrimas por mis mejillas haciendo lo imposible para que no salieran más.

"¿Culpable?" Dijo con confusión.

"Es que por mi culpa ya son odiados yo no quería esto yo quería que siguieran siendo populares que no sufrieran el rechazo como yo" dije aún aguantando el llanto pero en menor medida. Mi voz se empezaba a cortar.

"Pero ya te dijimos que no nos importa y no te odiamos a fin de cuentas nosotros aceptamos"

"P-pero" y no lo soporté más el llanto salió disparado "¡por qué dejar todo por una cosa tan patética como yo!"

Kendall se empezó a acercar para consolarme. Se paró frente a mí y dijo

"Carlos no eres patético" y me dirigí a su pecho para que me abrazara y así lo hizo.

"Claro que si" dije sujetando mi playera para no abrazarlo.

"No Carlos eres grandioso en todo"

"No trates de hacerme sentir algo que no soy" dije con voz mi voz entrecortada por el llanto.

"No lo hago, en serio, yo te admiro"

"P-pero por qué si soy un don nadie"

"Porque toleraste el infierno que te hice sufrir sin resignarte, porque me diste una segunda oportunidad, porque..." Se quedó callado por un momento "eres muy especiál" dijo recargándo mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me consolaba acariciando mi cabello.

Era muy calmante asi que lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo apreté mientras sacaba todas...casi todas mis emociones.

Cuando me calmé y mi cara regresó a su color original y mis ojos a su tamaño normal Kendall me llevó a mi casa.

Me iba a dejar en la esquina como broma por lo que le dije de mi casa así que lo golpeé en el brazo y caminamos hasta mi casa donde mi madre abrió la puerta.

"Kendall gracias por traerlo" dijo en tono amable y por un momento pensé que no me iba a ir mal por no decirle nada pero me equivoqué.

Cambió su expresión y me gritó "CARLOS GARCÍA COMO SE TE OCURRE IRTE SIN DECIRME NADA"

Yo solo agaché mi cabeza "perdón por no avisarte pero fue muy repentino y"

"Es verdad señora García fue mi culpa yo le dije saliendo de la escuela que comiera en mi casa porque iba a comer solo y luego lo obligé porque dijo que no y nos quedamos haciendo el proyecto y perdón"

"Entonces todo está bien" dijo mi madre de nuevo con un tono dulce.

Empiezo a creer que mi madre es bipolar cuando Kendall está presente.

"Carlos cariño ve a tu cuarto que ya es tarde" dijo haciendome seña de que entrara asi que me despedí de Kendall y me metí en la casa.

K

"Kendall quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" Ofreció la madre de Carlos.

"No señora mi casa no está tan lejos" dije volteándome para irme.

"Gracias, Kendall"

"Pero no he hecho nada señora"

"Claro que sí" hizo una pausa en la que se me quedó viendo sonriendo y luego dijo "desde que llegamos aquí Carlos no era el mismo de antes, ya no sonreía para nada...hasta que te conoció"

Yo solo me sonrojé pero era de noche asi que no se vió.

"Pero no solo fui yo, fueron también otros amigos" me sentía mal, Carlos era infeliz por mi culpa pero no quería que me viera llorando asi que antes de que fuera demasiado tarde me despedí y me fuí.

No paré de sonreir de camino a mi casa por el comentario de la madre de mi Carlos, no, no es tuyo Kendall knight y jamás lo será porque fuiste un maldito con él.

Pero aún asi me alegraba el comentario de la señora García.

**Que tal estuvo ¿buena?¿mala? ¿fue un desastre? ¿tienen una idea para mejorar la historia? Todo eso escribanlo califiquen etc.**


	6. Sueños y confesiones

**Aqui está el capítulo seis de esta historia disfruten comenten etc.**

Capítulo 6: sueños y confesiones.

Después de que Kendall me consolara me puse a pensar ¿por qué era tan cariñoso conmigo? Será que yo le...NO, eso es imposible, que sea gay no significa que yo le guste porque soy horrible, porque soy poca cosa, porque soy yo.

En eso estaba pensando hasta que me inquietó algo. Mi madre todavía no cerraba la puerta. Asi que salí lo más cuidadoso que pude y vi que seguía hablando con Kendall solo que no escuchaba de qué.

Cuando por fín cerró se volteó y antes de poder correr me dijo

"La curiosidad mató al gato Carlitos"

"N-no estaba espiando es solo que..." Claro que estaba espiando. Esto iba a acabar mal. "De qué hablabas con Kendall?"

"No es nada importante solo le ofrecí llevarlo a su casa"

"Y en eso te tardaste tanto?" La curiosidad me estaba matando.

"Él es muy especial para tí no?"

"N-no, él...él" me empecé a sonrojar intensamente. Sentía que mis mejillas me iban a explotar. "Awhhh buenas noches madre" dije haciendo un falso bostezo y salí corriendo en dirección a mi habitación y me encerré.

Kendall no te ama, Kendall no te ama, Kendall no te, Kendall no, Kendall, Kendall

Te amo.

Sueño de Carlos.

Estaba en el pasillo de la escuela como siempre esperando a que los chicos terminaran de sacar sus cosas de los casilleros y como siempre James y Logan se fueron juntos y Kendall y yo detrás.

"Ya estás mejor?"

"Si, gracias Kendall por darme tu apoyo" dije sonrojándome un poco.

"Para eso son los amigos"

"Si...claro, amigos" respondí con tono desanimado pero afortunadamente no lo notó o me hubiera reclamado que fuera feliz.

Asi que caminamos al comedor por algo de comer antes de la siguiente clase.

De la nada Jett se acercó rodeando a Kendall por la cintura con sus brazos.

Kendall sonrió "Hola amor"

"Hola Kenny"

"Carlos te molesta si comes solo hoy es que quiero pasar tiempo con mi Jett" dijo alejándose.

Kendall no te vayas no me dejes no en esta soledad no de nuevo yo te amo no me dejes no POR FAVOR KENDALL VUELVE YO TE AMO

Y Kendall apareció ahora en mi casa sentado en el comedor.

"Carlos" dijo en tono serio "¿me amas?"

"S-si Kendall"

Kendall se empezó a frotar las cienes un tanto frustrado.

"Ocurre algo Kendall?" Dije nervioso que se pusiera asi por mi declaración.

"Carlos" dijo tomándome los hombros "perdón pero yo no te amo a mi me interesa Jett"

"N-no Kendall Jett no, anda con quien quieras pero no con Jett"

"Tu no decides que hago con mi vida y lamento desilucionarte pero mi corazón le pertenece a Jett" y dicho esto se fue al tiempo que yo empezaba a llorar.

"Vuelve Kendall por favor" pero él ya se había ido.

Fin del sueño.

Sueño de Kendall.

Por fin acabó la clase de sociología realmente era lo peor del universo. Como de costumbre Carlos salió corriendo por una mesa para los cuatro y nosotros lo seguimos caminando.

A mitad del camino James y Logan se fueron porque querían comer fuera asi que me senté a solas con Carlos.

Mi oportunidad perfecta para una declaración.

Cuando me senté él me sonrió con su bella boca y esos ojos hermosos.

"Carlos que harías si llegara alguien que consideras tu amigo y te dijera que te ama?" Dije dándome la oportunidad.

"Mmmmm no lo se sería muy raro sobretodo si no se quien es" dijo con una voz infantil.

"Y si fuera por ejemplo yo"

"Te diria que no" dijo sonriendo y dandole una mordida al sandwich que tenía en la mano.

"P-pero si de verdad te amara me seguirías diciendo que no?"

"Claro Kendall" dijo ahora en tono serio algo que sonaba muy raro siendo Carlos.

"¿Por qué?" Dije con unas lágrimas asomándose desde mis ojos.

"Eres mi amigo pero a pesar de todo...¿creías que te iba a perdonar por todo el sufrimiento que me causaste, por el daño fisico y psicológico? No Kendall esas heridas no sanan del todo" dijo parándose de la mesa.

"P-pero a donde vas" dije ahora rompiendo en llanto.

"A donde sea menos contigo" dijo volteando su cabeza para verme para luego regresar a su postura e irse del comedor.

"No te vayas Carlos yo de verdad te amo" dije llorando e implorando, pero fue muy tarde, porque él ya no estaba.

Fin del sueño.

C

Cuando desperté mi almohada estaba llena de lágrimas, todo fue tan real para mi y posiblemente asi sea porque Kendall jamás se fijaría en mi más que como amigos y tarde o temprano iba a tener que aceptarlo.

Me paré me preparé como de costumbre y me fui a la escuela, solo que ahora fui desanimado al fin y al cabo no tenía por qué sonreir.

Decidí pasar a casa de Kendall para darle las gracias y para no irme solo, además él siempre conseguía hacerme sonreir.

K

Al fin desperté de esa pesadilla todo esta bien todo esta...NO NO ES CIERTO NADA ESTÁ BIEN CARLOS JAMÁS ME VA A AMAR PORQUE JAMÁS ME VA A PERDONAR POR LO QUE LE HICE. FUI UN DESGRACIADO, UN ESTÚPIDO QUE SOLO PENSABA EN SI MISMO Y CAMBIÉ MUY TARDE ADEMÁS SI ME QUEDO CERCA DE ÉL SOLO ME VOY A HACER MÁS DAÑO.

Solo pensaba eso mientras me vestía y lloraba lágrimas de tristeza e ira.

Me dirigía a la puerta cuando alguien tocó y vi que era Carlos. "No estoy listo para verlo" me dije a mi mismo al tiempo que le dije a Katie que abriera y le dijera que se adelantára.

Cuando Carlos al fin se fue decidí salir de mi casa para llegar a la escuela y evitar a toda costa hablar con él.

C

"Parece que después de todo iré cabizbajo y solo a la escuela" me dije caminando hacia la escuela, al menos ahí iba a poder hablar con Kendall.

Cuando llegué vi a Logan en su asiento lo cual me pareció muy normal ya que él era muy atento a sus clases, el único problema es que James no estaba con él y eso si era raro.

"Hola Logan qué haces solo?" Le pregunté.

"Kendall se llevó a James para hablar con él y me dejaron aqui" dijo con sueño.

"Ahhh y no te dijeron de qué?"

"Algo que ver contigo" dijo con su mente ya despierta "se pelearon o algo?"

"Eso me gustaría saber" dije desanimado.

"Vamos dime qué tienes, además no tenemos clase todavía asi que soy todo oidos"

"Es que ayer Kendall me invitó a cenar y se portó muy atento y luego me preguntó por qué cambiaba cuando se acercaban y lloré y fue un desastre y luego me consoló en su pecho y"

"Te gusta Kendall verdad?"

Me pasmé ante la interrupción de Logan ¿cómo sabía eso?.

"N-no se de qué me estas hablando" dije sonrojándome.

"Tu cara de tonto cuando hablas con él te delata...bueno eso y tu cara roja" dijo entre risas.

No pude responder a eso asi que cambié de tema.

"El punto es que ahora Kendall no quiere hablarme sin que le diera motivo alguno y ahora mi sueño se hace realidad"

"Qué sueño?"

"Uno en el que Kendall me dejaba por andar con Jett y le decía que lo amo y él a mi no y me abandonaba" unas lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos mientras le contaba mi sueño.

"Asi que por eso andas cabizbajo"

"Si pero no importa, Kendall me quiere solo como amigo y no puedo hacer nada"

Dije yéndome a mi lugar sin dejar que Logan respondiera.

Kendall me ha de evitar porque ya supo que yo no valía la pena y se aburrió de mi.

K

"Kendall me puedes decir por qué no llegaste con Carlos y me alejaste de Logan" dijo James inquieto.

"No puedo"

"Decirme?"

"No, no puedo estar cerca de Carlos" era muy frustrante no poder estar cerca de él pero si no el lastimado iba a ser yo.

"Y eso se debe a..." Dijo dandome una mirada de 'continúa'.

"Es que ese estúpido sueño"

"Espera que sueño?"

"Anoche tuve un sueño en el que le decía a Carlos que lo amaba y el dijo que no porque nunca me iba a perdonar por lo que le hice y no lo culpo"

"Kendall eso es un sueño"

"Pero eso no significa que no sea verdad" dije empezando a quebrarme.

"Además no crees que le haces daño a Carlos alejándolo de tí?"

"No, al contrario le hago un favor ese sueño me mostró la realidad y al saber que estando con Carlos le hago daño decidí evitarlo a toda costa"

Y antes de que James respondiera me apresuré a entrar al salón para ver que Carlos ya estaba sentado a lado de mi lugar.

"Logan me puedes cambiar el lugar por favor"

"Kendall no puede ser" dijo James agitado para después voltear a ver a Logan "ni se te ocurra Logan"

"Lo siento Kendall pero no" dijo con tono frío.

Asi que me resigné a sentarme y quedarme callado por una vez en mi vida y ser lo más cortante posible con Carlos.

C

Kendall se sentó de mala gana junto a mí. Ya lo sabía él está harto de mi pero quiero ayudarlo.

"Kendall te pasa algo?" Dije con preocupación reflejada tanto en mi voz como en mi rostro.

"No" dijo frío y cortante.

"Estás seguro porque yo no creo que"

"Estoy bien ok"

Me volteé hacia el otro lado para no ver a Kendall y no le hablé en todo el día.

Estaba guardando unas cosas en mi casillero cuando Jett se me acercó. De inmediato me tensé.

"Tranquilo tarado no vine a golpearte"

"E-entonces a qué?" Dije con miedo.

"Ya vez Kendall se dió cuenta que fue un error dejar de lado su popularidad por algo tan patético como tú"

"Eso no es cierto" dije llorando.

"Claro que si por eso te ignora, para regresar con nosotros los que si importamos en esta vida"

"Callate y deja de mentir"

"Quien sabe inclusive podría salir a solas con él"

Eso me mató mi sueño ahora era verdad.

No soporté más aventé mis cosas al casillero, lo cerré de un portazo y salí corriendo.

Estaba en la calle de la casa de Kendall esperando calmarme para verlo.

Toqué la puerta y el abrió.

"¿Qué quieres?" Dijo con la misma frialdad de antes.

Tuve que pensar en algo rápido para que no cerrara.

"Vine a trabajar en el proyecto"

Kendall gruñó "pasa"

Me sentó en su sala.

K

"Y ahora qué"

"Bueno la verdad es que vine porque necesito hablar contigo"

Ahí esta me va a decir que me odia por el infierno que le hice sufrir.

Yo me limité a darle una mirada fría de 'continúa'.

"Es que Jett me empezó a molestar y"

Maldito bastardo de Jett. Recorrí con la mirada el cuerpo de Carlos en busca de alguna area lastimada.

"Y te lastimó?" Dije sonando lo más frio posible.

"N-no"

"Ah bueno algo más"

"No" dijo agachando su cabeza.

Odio cuando hace eso porque demuestra que está triste o esconde algo pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo.

"Si no tienes nada que decir te importaría irte tengo cosas que hacer"

C

Ok eso me acaba de destrozar, Kendall me está corriendo y eso significa que ya no me quiere ver más.

Me paré aún con la cabeza abajo.

"Perdón por ser una molestia" dije mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían al suelo.

"Espera Carlos no"

"No te preocupes ya se donde está la salida" dije mientras abría la puerta y antes de cerrarla volteé y aún llorando le dije "y tampoco te preocupes no volveré a ser una molestia para ti" dije cerrando la puerta. Al dar mis primeros pasos Kendall salió a hablarme pero no quería escuchar a alguien a quien ya no le importo.

Salí corriendo y al ser más veloz me perdí de su vista.

Cuando llegué a casa me limpié las lágrimas.

"Carlos cariño te pasa algo?"

"No ma, solo estoy cansado" dije haciendo una pausa mientras subía las escaleras para dirijirme a mi cuarto "fue un día muy pesado" dije encerrándome en mi cuarto.

El resto del día permanecí en mi cuarto ahogando mis llantos con mi almohada.

K

En cuanto entré a mi casa Katie estaba frente a mí con los brazos cruzados.

"Felicidades hermano mayor acabas de destrozarlo"

"Ya lo se pero fue lo mejor"

Dije y antes de que me respondiera me fui a mi habitación a tirarme en mi cama y pensar lo que acababa de pasar.

Carlos cree que es una molestia en mi vida y eso no está bien mañana aclararé mis motivos con él.

Al dia siguiente me dirigí a la puerta esperando ver como de costumbre a Carlos esperando para irnos juntos pero no fue así por lo que salí y me dirigí solo a la escuela.

Al llegar Carlos también acababa de entrar en el salón.

Estaba serio, apagado no tenia ni un gesto de felicidad.

"Oye Carlos quiero decirte que"

"No me importa" dijo "ya te dije que no iba a ser una molestia para ti" dijo yéndose a su antiguo lugar, apartado de todos.

"Pero no me"

"La clase ya empezó y no quiero distraerme" dijo seriamente y se volteó hacia el profesor.

Yo fui a mi lugar que se sentía solo y triste sin Carlos.

Era la hora del almuerzo y no había señales de Carlos ni de Logan asi que decidí contarle a James lo ocurrido.

"Kendall qué fue lo que hiciste" dijo anonadado.

"Ya lo se James pero es mejor que el infierno que sufrió"

"Kendall lo destrozaste, lo viste esta mañana todo serio"

"Si pero"

"Kendall arréglalo"

"No puedo"

"No Kendall si puedes y es lo que vas a"

"Me dijo que no quiere ser una molestia en mi vida y me dejó muy en claro que no me va a volver a siquiera dirijirme la mirada"

"Kendall no"

"Lo perdí James lo perdí y eso es todo"

C

Después de dejar a Kendall claro que no iba a molestarlo con mi presencia me quedé con Logan contándole lo sucedido ayer.

"Y luego qué te dijo cuando le comentaste lo de Jett?"

"Me preguntó que si me había lastimado y le dije que no"

"Ya ves Carlos le sigues importando"

"Luego me preguntó que si iba a decir algo más y cuando le dije que no me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y que me fuera"

Logan se pasmó con mi respuesta asi que continué.

"Luego entendí que él no soportaba mi presencia y le dije que no lo iba a molestar con mi ser y me fui antes de que dijera algo"

"Pero Carlos tu no eres"

"CLARO QUE SI POR ESO KENDALL ME ODIA" dije llorando a más no poder.

"Carlos" dijo tratando de consolarme pero fue inutil.

Han pasado tres dias desde la última vez que le hablé a Kendall. Él lo ha intentado pero lo ignoro porque lo que menos quiero es ser una molestia.

Hoy Logan me dijo que quería invitarme a cenar en un restaurante y que lo viera a las 8 y que me iba a estar esperando en la mesa.

K

James ha notado que desde hace tres dias no soy el mismo asi que me dijo que apartara una mesa en un restaurante para cenar a las 8 asi que lo hice y estaba esperando cuando vi de reojo a Carlos llegar a la mesa.

Al verme intentó irse pero había mucha gente y creo que no quizo quedar mal frente a ellos asi que se sentó en la silla enfrente mio.

"C-carlos que haces aqui?" Dije con esperanza en mis ojos.

"Logan me dijo que me iba a invitar a cenar"

Dijo con ira en su voz, ya sabía que no me iba a perdonar nada de lo ocurrido desde que llegó a minnesota.

"Se supone que el que iba a llegar era James"

C

Que broma de pésimo gusto voy a matar a Logan cuando lo vea.

No quiero estar aqui, no frente a la persona para la cual soy una molestia.

"Ya que estamos aquí deberiamos cenar" dijo Kendall con una sonrisa.

"No" dije al tiempo que sacaba mi celular "ya me voy"

"N-no Carlos, espera por favor" dijo poniendo sus ojos de cachorro.

"Bien" dije de mala gana.

De pronto llegó un mesero.

"Ya que están los dos reunidos" dijo al tiempo que sacaba una carta "otros dos jóvenes me dijeron que les diera esto"

La carta era de James y Logan y decía lo siguiente:

HOLA CHICOS ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN DE LA SORPRESA QUE PLANEAMOS NOSOTROS Y DISFRUTEN DE LA CENA.

ANTES DE QUE LO INTENTEN LES AVISAMOS QUE NO VAN A PODER SALIR HASTA QUE HABLEN Y RESUELVAN SUS CONFLICTOS.

CARLOS TU NO ERES LO QUE ME DIJISTE Y KENDALL ARREGLA TU VIDA.

SALUDOS DE PARTE DE JAMES Y LOGAN.

Genial esto es grandioso ahora tengo que pasar una cena con Kendall y a mi no me molesta pero yo se que a él le molesta mi presencia.

"Y ahora" dije muy incómodo.

"Vamos a cenar" se limitó a decir Kendall "no creo que tengamos otra opción"

Yo solo gruñí.

En lo que traían la comida no nos dirigimos palabra alguna.

"Provecho" dijo Kendall antes de empezar a comer.

"Igual" dije.

Cuando terminamos ya no había más distraciones y sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que hablar asi que decidí tomar la iniciativa.

"Perdón" dijimos al unísono.

"Por qué te disculpas?" Me dijo.

"Por volver a ser una molestia en tu vida y seguir metiendome en tu camino por volver a ser popular"

"Carlos no eres ninguna molestia en mi vida y no deseo ser popular"

"Kendall no mientas Jett me lo dijo el dia que me corriste de tu casa" dije dejando caer unas pocas lágrimas.

Kendall no respondió.

"Y tú de que te disculpas?"

"De ser la razón de que seas infeliz desde que llegaste a minnesota"

K

Por fin uno de mis dos pesares salió a la luz.

"Tienes razón" dijo haciendo una pausa. Lo sabía él me odia. "Pero me regresaste mi felicidad cuando me hiciste tu amigo"

"Pero no me has perdonado del todo" dije desanimado.

"No tengo de qué disculparte no has hecho nada mas que mostrarme lo molesto que puedo llegar a ser" dijo más descontrolado que antes.

"No eres molesto en absoluto" dije tratando de consolarlo pero me quitó.

"Claro que si por eso ya no me hablas ni te me acercas ni me procuras por eso eres frio porque solo te arruino tu vida con mi ser"

Si antes estaba descontrolado ahora lo era el triple.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo se recargó en la mesa ocultando su cara entre sus brazos.

No soporto verlo así.

Me acerqué y lo tomé de su cabello acaricíandolo con una mano mientras que con la otra sacaba su cabeza de sus brazos.

Aqui va no me voy a callar más.

"Carlos García yo te amo" dije esperando una reacción de odio pero no.

"Kendall no tienes que decir eso para hacerme sentir mejor" dijo intentando regresar a su postura pero no lo iba a permitir.

C

"Lo digo enserio Carlos yo te amo"

"Ya deja de mentir Kendall como alguien va a ser capaz de amarme, soy yo, no merezco amor de parte de nadie"

"No digas eso Carlos eres muy especial"

No debí confiar en ninguno de los tres sabía que era un truco para arruinarme la existencia.

"No debí decirle a Logan que te amaba, yo sabía que todo era un truco para hacerme más infeliz pero decidí confiar y no funcionó"

"¿Me amas?" Dijo parecía muy confundido.

"No fingas Logan te lo dijo porque nadie más lo sabía"

"Carlos qué tengo que hacer para que me creas"

"No te puedo" pero no terminé porque en ese momento se agachó a mi altura y me beso en los labios.

Sentí una chispa en ese momento no solo por ser mi primer beso sino que sentía amor de parte de Kendall.

"Y eso por qué fue" dije cuando el beso terminó.

"Para demostrarte que digo la verdad" dijo acurrucándome en su pecho mientras me acariciaba el cabello amaba cuando hacía eso "te amo Carlos García"

No pude dar respuesta alguna en un rato hasta que procesé todo.

"Te amo Kendall Knight" dije con una sonrisa abrazándolo y regresando a su pecho.

Cuando la cena terminó Kendall me llevó a su casa para tomar el auto de su madre y llevarme a casa.

Al llegar mi madre ya estaba en la puerta esperándome.

"Donde demonios te metiste" dijo mi madre enojada y luego de la nada cambió su cara y tono de voz "y qué pasó"

"Es que Kenny me invitó a cenar en un restaurante y"

"Por fin que bueno que al fín están juntos" dijo interrumpiéndome.

Se me había olvidado que Kenny me estaba abrazando.

"Cómo lo sabías" pregunté con ingenuidad.

Ella se volteó hacia Kendall y le dijo "te dije que eras especial para Carlos" dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Asi que solo yo era el que ignoraba que él sentía algo por mi.

"Carlos ya métete que es tarde y tu deberías irte Kendall porque por si no lo recuerdan mañana tienen escuela.

Mierda es cierto.

Me dirigí hacia los labios de mi Kenny para despedirme pero mi madre me interrumpió a medio camino.

"NO ENFRENTE DE MI" dijo.

"Adios Kenny" dije abrazándolo mientras él me envolvía y me acercaba más a su cuerpo.

"Adios Carlitos mañana paso por ti" dijo apretándome con más fuerza.

"Ejemm" dijo mi madre.

En ese momento Kendall me soltó y me mandó un beso antes de arrancar el coche e irse.

"Ve a dormir Carlos" dijo mi madre.

"Si ma" dije yendo a dormir y soñar con mañana.

**Aqui estuvo el capítulo 6 espero y lo hayan disfrutado y sigan leyendo, comenten agregen a favoritos y etc.**


	7. ¿Me lo prometes?

**Aqui esta el capitulo siete yei bueno ya disfruten, comentes, sigan la historia, etc lo que quieran el punto es que la disfruten.**

Capitulo 7: ¿Me lo prometes?

Anoche fue muy especial porque descubrí que Kenny me correspondía.

No pude dormir en un buen rato por todo lo ocurrido.

"Carlos"dijo mi madre moviéndome con su mano.

"Mmm" dije tapándome la cara con la cobija y moviéndome del otro lado de la cama.

"Carlos hijo ya despiértate"

"No" de repente me empezó a doler mi cabeza y empecé a sentir calor. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era dormir.

Al decir esto mi madre salió y al poco rato se volvieron a escuchar sus pisadas junto con las de alguien más.

"Carlitos..."

"5 minutos más mamá"

"Carlitos no soy tu madre y ya tenemos que ir a la escuela" era la voz de Kendall.

Me quité las cobijas y vi a Kendall sentado en mi cama.

"Kenny?"

Su expresión cambió de una sonrisa a una cara preocupada.

"Te sientes bien Carlitos?

"La verdad no"

En ese momento se acercó a tocarme la frente "estas caliente"

"Gracias Kenny pero no es el momento para eso"

"No Carlos" dijo "tienes fiebre"

"No es nada debemos irnos antes de que se haga tarde" dije quitándome las cobijas.

"Carlos tu no te vas a mover de aqui" dijo recostándome en mi cama de nuevo.

"Pero Kenny"

"Señora García" creo que fui un poco ignorado.

"Sucede algo Kendall?" Dijo entrando a la habitación.

"No creo que Carlos esté bien"

"Kenny estoy bien solo me duele un poco la cabeza"

"Carlos tenemos que irnos ahora" dijo su madre.

"Pero ma, Kenny me va a llevar a la escuela"

"No Carlos vamos al hospital"

"Señora si no le molesta me gustaría ir con ustedes"

"No Kendall gracias por la oferta pero tu te vas a ir a la escuela"

"Por favor señora al menos dejeme llevarlos en el coche"

"Bueno pero nada mas"

En ese instante me desvanecí.

K

Llevé a Carlos cargándolo en mi espalda hasta llegar al carro de mi madre donde lo dejé en los asientos traseros recostado mientras que su madre estaba de copiloto y yo manejando camino al hospital.

Cuando al fin llegamos y lo registramos él despertó.

"Kenny qué hacemos aqui?"

"Te desmayaste"

"Ahh pero te dije que estaba"

De pronto llegaron unos señores para llevar a mi Carlitos a la sala de revisión.

"Kenny quienes son ellos? A donde me llevan?" Sonaba asustado.

"Te van a revisar Litos"

"Pero me dan miedo no dejes que me lleven" dijo con su voz a punto de llorar.

"Tranquilo yo voy a estar aqui cuando salgas"

"Me lo prometes?" Dijo mirándome con sus ojos tristes.

"Te lo prometo" dije dando una sonrisa.

Cuando se lo llevaron volteó casi llorando para ver si seguía aqui.

Parecía muy asustado asi que le mandé un beso y luego se volteó.

"Pobre se veía muy asustado"

"A Carlos no le gusta estar con doctores porque piensa que lo van a inyectar" dijo entre risas su madre.

"Bueno dónde queda la sala de espera"

"Kendall no quedamos en eso"

"Pero le prometí que lo iba a esperar" dije tratando de convenserla.

"No te preocupes Kendall ahora vete a la escuela antes de que enserio llegues tarde"

"Pero"

"Kendall yo le explico a Carlos, ahora vete"

"Bueno" dije de mala gana "volveré lo más pronto posible"

Y dicho esto me fui a la escuela.

Cuando llegué a la escuela era la hora del almuerzo y tuve la suerte de encontrar a Logan y a James.

"Kendall donde estabas?" Dijo James.

"Si Kendall creimos que te había pasado algo malo" continuó Logan.

"Pues como ven estoy bien pero"

"Oye y Carlos?" Preguntó Logan antes de terminar.

"No me digas que después de la cena siguen peleados"

"No James de hecho somos novios"

"Por fin" dijeron al unísono.

"Si chicos gracias pero"

Y de nuevo fui interrumpido por Logan.

"Entonces dónde esta Carlos"

"Eso es lo que trato de decir Carlos está enfermo asi que fui a dejarlo a él y a su madre al hospital"

Y antes de que dijeran algo sonó la alarma para entrar a clases.

Estabamos en sociología pero maldición como esperan que me concentre cuando mi Carlitos puede estar tirado en una cama sufriendo sin mi compañía.

"Señor Knight le sucede algo?" Preguntó el señor bitters mientras rondaba por los pasillos del salón.

"Es que.."

"Y donde esta su compañero, el señor García"

"Profesor le molesta si me salgo un poco antes es que tengo un asunto un tanto urgente con mi familia" y sentí las miradas de Logan y de James "y Logan y James están involucrados"

"De acuerdo señores pueden retirarse"

Y salimos corriendo hacia el hospital ya que no tenía el carro porque mi madre lo necesitaba.

"Por favor que Litos esté bien" dije en mi mente.

C

Cuando por fin los señores malos terminaron de revisarme me llevaron a mi cuarto del hospital y mi madre entró sola.

"Como está doctor?" Preguntó un tanto preocupada.

"No es nada grave señora García solo necesita descanso pero por si acaso lo mantendremos en observación hoy" dijo antes de retirarse el doctor.

"Ma dónde está Kendall?"

"Oh Kendall se fue a la escuela"

"P-pero él me prometió que me esperaría" dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Él me lo prometió y ahora no está.

"Carlitos no llores yo lo obligué a irse después de que me suplicara que lo dejara quedarse precisamente para evitar que te pusieras así" dijo agarrándome de la mejilla y dándole un cariño.

"Será mejor que duermas Kendall me dijo que vendría tan pronto terminara la escuela"

"Si ma"

K

"Buenas tardes la habitación de Carlos García?" Dije llegando al mostrador entre jadeos por correr.

"La habitación 240" dijo "son conocidos del señor García?"

"Si" "muchas gracias" dijo Logan que era el más maduro de los 3.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación su amdre ya estaba ahí.

"Kendall que haces aqui? No se supone que deberías estar en la escuela" sonaba enojada "y traer a más gente fuera de la escuela"

"Perdón señora pero pedí un permiso y ellos también asi que podemos ver a Carlos?"

"No te preocupes está dormido y el doctor dijo que no es nada grave"

"Que tan mal se puso?"

"Pensó que lo habías abandonado hasta que le expliqué todo y luego se quedó dormido"

"Me alegro"

De repente pasó justo lo que temía.

"Kendall Knight qué demonios pensabas al salir de la escuela fingiendo un falso asunto familiar"

Genial, simplemente genial mi madre se enteró de todo y, bueno esto va a acabar mal.

"Kendall te escapaste de la escuela? Me acabas de decir que te dieron un permiso"

Y ahora también la madre de Carlos.

"Si pedí un permiso pero solo para una clase"

De pronto la madre de Carlos se volteó a Logan y a James.

"Chicos creo que deberían pasar antes" dijo mandándolos a la cama de Carlos.

"Ahora Kendall nos vamos"

"No" mierda nunca había contradecido a mi madre.

"Y se puede saber por qué no?" Sonaba muy molesta.

"Porque no voy a dejar a mi Litos solo de nuevo"

"No nos hemos presentado soy la madre de Carlos" dijo la señora garcía estirando la mano.

"Mucho gusto yo soy Jennifer la madre de Kendall"

C

Cuando me desperté Logan y James estaban parados frente a mi cama.

"Hola Carlos como estás?" Dijo James.

"Bien" dije viendo el reloj "no deberían estar en la escuela?"

"Pedimos permiso para venir a verte junto con Kendall"dijo Logan.

"Kendall está aqui" dije sonriendo, no me abandonó.

"Por cierto que pasó ayer?"

"Pues es que..." Me empecé a sonrojar.

"Kendall nos dijo que son novios ahora" dijo James.

"Si" me empecé a quedar dormido.

"Tal vez deberías descansar un poco más"

"Si" dije seguido por un bostezo "gracias por venir"

Luego creo que me quedé dormido.

K

Terminada la presentación mi madre ya no estaba molesta.

"Alguien me puede decir que pasa aqui?"

"Pues es que mi hijo se enfermó y Kendall se ofreció a traernos y se supone que debería estar en la escuela"

"Lo se pero no podía pensar en nada más que en Carlos"

"Él es muy especial para ti verdad Kendall?" Me dijo mi madre.

"Es mi novio" esperaba una respuesta de sorpresa, ya que solo Katie sabía de mi familia que era gay.

"Me alegra saber que por fin encontraste a ese alguien especial pero"

"Por favor no me digas que deje a Carlos por favor"

"No, te iba a decir que deberías ir a ver cómo está"

"Muchas gracias ma" dije antes de abrazarla.

"Despues de todo ya faltaste asi que me tengo que actualizar y creo que la madre de Carlos es la persona perfecta para eso".

Después de eso entré a la habitación al tiempo que Logan y James salían.

"Cómo esta?"

"Dormido" respondió Logan.

"Cómo te fue con tu madre?" Dijo James.

"Pues creo que la señora García me salvó" dije viendo de reojo a las dos madres platicando.

"Por cierto James deberíamos presentarnos también, somos gente desconocida que entró a ver a Carlos" dijo Logan.

"Pero la señora Knight ya nos conoce"

"Me refería a la madre de Carlos"

"Oh claro ya lo sabía" dijo James mirando al suelo.

Logan simplemente movió los ojos y se llevó a James.

"Te dejamos a solas" dijo Logan antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando al fin me concentré en Carlitos me pareció muy tierno, dormía como un niño pequeño.

Bueno eso fue hasta que casi me mato en el suelo y se despertó.

C

"Kenny?"

"Hola Carlitos"

"Pensé que me habias abandonado" dije un poco triste recostándome en la almohada.

"Pues no Carlitos aqui estoy"

"Gracias Kenny" dije seguido de un boztezo.

"Carlitos se supone que tienes que descansar" dijo llegando hasta mi cama para darme un cariño en la cabeza.

"Pero es que ya estás aqui y" otro bostezo "no me puedo dormir"

"Pero tienes que descansar" dijo sentándose a mi lado.

"Pero si me duermo te vas a ir"

"Claro que no Carlitos"

"Me lo prometes?" Y dicho esto se paró y salió.

K

Salí por una silla en menos de un minuto y cuando regresé Carlos ahogaba su llanto en su almohada.

Dejé la silla junto a su cama.

"Carlitos no llores no me he ido"

"P-pero te saliste y"

"Fui por una silla para quedarme contigo"

Despues de eso se secó las lágrimas.

"Gracias Kenny"

"Ahora duerme"

"Pero tengo miedo Kenny"

"Eso se puede arreglar" dije tomándolo de la mano.

"Ya te sientes mejor mi pequeño Carlitos?"

"Si Kenny" y dicho esto regresó a su sueño.

A los 10 minutos mi madre entró por la puerta.

"Asi que él es Carlos"

"Si ma" dije dedicándole una mirada de ternura a mi novio.

"Hay que admitir que es guapo"

"Ya lo se ma"

"Y a todo esto cómo lo conociste?"

En ese preciso instante entró la madre de Carlos.

"No te lo puedo decir porque si no me van a separar de él"

"Oh vamos cariño que pudiste haber hecho para hacer algo asi?"

"Ma alguna vez te comenté que me hacían bullying por mis ojos?"

"No pero Katie me lo comentó" esa enana me las va a pagar.

"Pues la única forma de que me dejaran en paz era si yo me volvía igual"

"Continua"

"Señora se acuerda que me dijo que Carlos era infeliz?" Le pregunté a la madre de Carlos.

"Claro Kendall" en ese momento empezaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos.

"Bueno pues el causante de eso fui yo porque para seguir vivo tenía que continuar molestando gente y de la nada llega un extranjero que era gay"

"Kendall en qué pensabas?" Dijo mi madre.

"Y lo peor de todo es que me enamoré de él desde ese día" hice una pausa "lo molesté por seis meses hasta que el profesor que me dió el permiso nos asignó un proyecto y supe que era el momento de enmendar mis errores" hice otra pausa "ese dia fue cuando la conocí señora García"

"Kendall pero eso ya es pasado" dijo tratando de consolarme.

"Ese dia me corrió de su casa y sentía su odio y su miedo, simplemente me destrozó asi que seguí intentándolo, lo llevé a mi casa y salió corriendo hasta que lo intentaron golpear en la escuela y yo lo defendí y aceptó ser mi amigo"

Mi madre se quedó sin palabras.

"Y ayer se volvió mi novio"

"Kendall"

"No señora no me aleje de Carlos por favor"

"Oh vamos no les haría eso chicos, son el uno para el otro" hizo una pequeña pausa "Kendall quedas disculpado"

"G-gracias" dije mientras más lágrimas salían.

"Volveremos luego Kendall te dejamos con tu novio" dijo mi madre.

Pasó media hora y Carlos seguia como piedra pero empezó a temblar.

"K-kenny tengo ffrio" dijo un Carlos semi despierto.

"Voy a pedir más cobijas"

"N-no, te puedes acostar conmigo y abrazarme?"

"Pero no podemos hacer eso"

"Por favor Kenny" ahora temblaba más.

"Bien pero solo en lo que te duermes" él solo asintió con la cabeza.

Asi que me recosté junto a él y lo rodeé con mis brazos y él se acercó a mi pecho.

"Duerme bien mi pequeño Carlitos"

A los pocos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido pero ya no me podía quitar asi que cerré los ojos un momento y cuando los abrí mi madre y la de Carlos estaban paradas frente a nosotros.

"Kendall Knight te dormiste con Carlos?" Volteé a ver el reloj y vi que habían pasado dos horas.

"Creo que si" dije sin moverme para no despertar a Carlos.

"Pero a que se debe esto" dijo un tanto molesta.

"Es que cuando se fueron Carlos se despertó temblando y me dijo que tenía frio"

"Pero pudiste haber ido a pedir cobijas en lugar de acostarte con él"

"Eso iba a hacer pero me dijo que me acostara con él y lo abrazara y me puso una mirada irresistible"

"Usó esos ojos verdad?" Dijo su madre.

"Si y le dije que solo mientras se dormía pero lo hizo en mi pecho y no me pude mover asi que cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí ya estaban aqui"

"Ok pero ya salte antes de que nos saquen a los tres" dijo mi madre.

Intenté moverme sin que Carlos se despertase pero no lo logré.

"Kenny no te vayas" dijo Carlos jalándome junto a él y acurrucándose más a mi pecho.

"Carlos hijo, Kendall no se puede quedar en la cama"

"Si Carlitos te prometo que no me voy, solo no puedo estar en la cama"

"Pero es que si te vas me voy a morir de frío" dijo apretándome más.

"Pero" intentó su madre de nuevo.

"De acuerdo me voy a quedar" dije acaricíandole el cabello para que se durmiera.

"Kendall no puedes" y llevé uno de mis dedos a la boca cara decirle a mi madre que guardara silencio.

Cuando Carlos se volvió a dormir me quité y me salí de la cama.

"Kendall ya tenemos que irnos sino Katie se va a quedar sola en casa"

"Si ma" dije dándole una última mirada a Carlos "duerme bien mi pequeño Carlitos"

Dicho esto me despedí de su madre y me fui a casa con mi mamá.

De camino hubo silencio hasta que mi madre habló.

"Kendall cariño por qué no me dijiste nada de que eras gay o de tu novio?"

"Es que"

"No me tienes confianza?"

"No es eso"

"Entonces"

"Es que no sabía como ibas a reaccionar y no quería que me odiaras por ser raro"

"Kendall no eres raro, al contrario eres como cualquier persona con su gusto de persona"

"Pero"

"Y que mas da si te gustan los hombres es tu preferencia y nadie te puede decir que estás mal"

"Gracias por entender ma"

"Y me alegra que veas por el bien de Carlos"

No respondí nada solo me sonrojé.

Llegando a casa Katie estaba en la sala tirada en un sillón.

"Por fin llegaron" sonaba muy molesta y no pude evitar sentir ese sentimiento de que me iba a ir mal.

"Es que tuvimos que arreglar unos asuntos y" antes de que mi madre continuara Katie me volteó a ver

"¿Cómo sigue Carlos?"

"Cómo sabes que"

"James y Logan vinieron y me lo contaron todo"

"Katie sabes que"

"Lo preguntaré de nuevo hermano mayor" dijo mirándome directamente "¿Cómo sigue tu novio Carlos?"

"Mejor Katie, gracias por preguntar"

"Espera cómo sabias de eso Katie" dijo mi madre.

"Oh vamos lo supe desde que vino la primera vez"

"Si hablando de eso Katie sabia todo desde el día que conocí a Carlos" dije evitando ver a los ojos de mi madre.

"Asi que sabias que tu hermano era gay desde antes?" Mi madre estaba shock y bueno, no esperaba otra reacción.

"Si ma" para luego regresar conmigo "no hay de qué hermano mayor"

Eso solo me confundió.

"Y de qué debo agradezerte si se puede saber"

"De que en estos momentos tengas novio"

"Pero" era imposible eso porque fue gracias a James y a Logan.

"Sabías que hablas dormido?" yo negué con la cabeza "pues después de escuchar tus 'no te vayas Carlos yo de verdad te amo' les dije a los chicos y al saber que tu le gustabas a Carlos organizamos la cena" terminó con una sonrisa burlona.

Ahora yo tampoco podía responder.

"Oh vamos hermano mayor, Logan es listo pero no tanto"

"Gracias Katie"

"No hay de qué hermano mayor"

"Mañana sale mi Carlitos" era todo en lo que pude pensar en lo que me dormía y que mañana sería sábado, bueno en eso y en lo bien que se sintió estar en la misma cama con mi Litos junto a mi.

Qué les pareció el capitulo esta tierno a mi punto de vista, me gustaría conocer el suyo.

Gracias por leer.


	8. Tengamos una cita

**Buenas tengan todos aquellos que despues de todo siguen leyendo esta historia diciendo "cuando va a subir este idiota otro capítulo?", pues ya se, me he tardado mucho pero como ya dije en mi otra historia tengo un tipo bloqueo y no se si pueda subir los capitulos con la velocidad que frecuento, pero intentaré.**

**bueno aqui esta el capitulo.**

**Disfruten.**

Capitulo 8: Tengamos una cita.

KENDALL POV.

No he podido dormir en toda la noche, no dejo de pensar en Carlos, en si realmente está mejor o no, y si no lo sacan? Y si tiene algo peor?

No, no debo pensar en eso, mi Carlitos está bien y mañana saldrá y yo estaré con él en todo momento.

Pero... Y si me odia por no estar presente cuando se despertó y piensa que lo abandoné y que no me importa su estado, digo yo lo creería porque le hice una promesa.

Mierda mañana tengo que hacerle algo especial.

-Al dia siguiente-

Salí corriendo muy temprano a casa de Carlos, tenía que darle la bienvenida del hospital a su casa y le pedí a la señora García que me dejara organizarle algo como una fiesta.

Su madre se fue a recogerlo mientras yo terminaba los preparativos para nuestra primera cita.

Tendríamos una rica pizza para la comida, para después ver unas películas abrazados en su cuarto y para terminar una bella cena romántica.

Y todo tiene que salir perfecto.

CARLOS POV.

Hoy salgo del hospital *suspiro* solo para quedarme en casa solo, pensando en todos los errores que cometí en dos dias de relación, porque Kendall rompe sus promesas y me abandona *suspiro* solo espero que no siga con esta falsa relación.

En eso estaba pensando cuando una enfermera entró con mi mamá.

"Buenos dias Carlos" dijo la enfermera.

"Buenos dias"

"Listo para irte hijo?"

"Si ma" dije al tiempo que agarraba algo de ropa para salir del hospital con algo más que una bata con la que enseño el trasero.

Cuando me cambié salimos del hospital y nos dirijimos al estacionamiento para entrar al coche y después de un incómodo silencio mi madre me habló.

"Y que quieres hacer ahora?"

"Nada ni estar con nadie"

"Pero Kendall te"

"No quiero hablar de él ma"

"Se pelearon o algo?"

"Me abandonó, me dejó dormido y se largó sin siquiera despedirse, y esperas que siga en un campo de rosas con él"

"Pero"

"Podrías prender la radio por favor?"

"Ay cariño no fue su culpa"

La ignoré y prendí la radio en volumen alto a fin de distraerme un poco.

Cuando llegamos mi madre abrió la casa y que me encontré? Al señor "te prometo no irme y te abandono mientras duermes" parado esperando a que corriera a sus brazos como niño inocente.

"Carlitos me alegro que te hayan dejado salir" dijo abrazándome.

Yo forcejé y me solté de él.

"Kendall no me interesa lo que tengas que decir o tu falsa relación"

"Qué pasa bebé, por qué estas enojado conmigo" dijo haciendo su carita de perro inocente.

"No me llames asi solo vete de acuerdo?" Luego me dirigí a mi cuarto y me encerré.

Pude escuchar que Kendall corría por las escaleras para llegar a tocar mi puerta.

"Carlos por qué estas enojado conmigo"

"Sabes Kendall deja esto ya se que soy dificil pero no sabía que podía serlo tanto como para hartar a alguien en dos dias asi que deja de fingir que te importo y vete"

"Pero no estoy harto y mucho menos fingiendo, dejame entrar Carlos y deja de decir eso bebé me lastimas"

De repente me llené de furia y abrí la puerta de golpe para confrontarlo cara a cara.

"TE LASTIMO? COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, ME ABANDONASTE KENDALL TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA DESCANSAR PARA QUE NO TE FUERAS Y TU ME PROMETISTE QUE TE QUEDARÍAS, ME LO PROMETISTE Y LUEGO TE LARGASTE ASI QUE NO VENGAS A DECIR QUE TE LASTIMO"

"P-pero no quería"

"No me importa entiendes? No me importan tus explicaciones"

"Pero no fue mi intención lo juro"

"No jures en vano Kendall"

"No lo hago"

"Sabes que? no puedo más, si de verdad te importo solo largate y dejame en paz"

"Carlitos"

"Largate tu sola precensia me hiere"

Creo que eso funcionó porque despues de varios minutos de estar en shock se volteó para irse y antes de empezar a caminar dijo.

"Y pensar que solo queria que nuestra primera cita fuera perfecta, ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que fui al pensar que lo nuestro podría funcionar" y pasó a retirarse.

Cuando iba saliendo de la puerta de la entrada reaccioné y fui corriendo a disculparme.

"Kenny espera yo"

"Dejame en paz y yo hare lo mismo, eso es lo que querías no?" Y se fue azotando la puerta.

Yo me encerré en mi cuarto a ahogar mis llantos.

Mierda soy un idiota, que demonios voy a hacer ahora?

Tengo que hablar con Kendall, tengo que remediarlo.

Salí corriendo en dirección a casa de Kendall.

Llegué y él abrió la puerta.

"Qué? Quieres decir algo más de lo que soy? Me piensas decir mas cosas ofensivas?"

"No Kendall yo no quize es solo que no fue mi intencion debi dejarte hablar yo"

"Mira los papeles se invirtieron y ahora soy yo el que no quiere saber nada de ti asi que largo"

"Pero Kendall por favor yo no"

"Vete" dijo en un tono frió, directo, con odio puro.

Azotó la puerta en mi cara y todo lo que pude hacer fue tirarme en su entrada a llorar, acurrucando mi cabeza en mis rodillas.

Mierda, mierda, MIERDA, la vida es horrible para que quiero vivir solo salgo lastimado por mis fracasos, fui un fracaso al llegar a la escuela y ser buleado, fui un fracaso en mi relación con Kendall, tengo que aceptarlo de una vez, YO SOY MI PROPIO FRACASO.

Eso se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente sintiendo la soledad a mi alrededor, bueno eso sentía hasta que empecé a sentir calor junto a mi. Y no me equivocaba, Kendall estaba sentado junto a mi con un brazo rodeándome por la cintura y jalándome junto a él.

Yo me intenté safar de él, sabia que solo lo hacia por pura lástima y nada más.

"Perdón por azotar la puerta en tu cara" dijo mirando al suelo.

"No fue tu culpa yo fui el que"

"Y lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa" ahora su cara empezaba a gotear.

"Yo lamento haberte dicho que tu presencia me lastimaba y también lamento que sea tan malo y pésimo novio"

"Tu no eres pésimo, eres perfecto"

"Si fuera perfecto estaríamos felices en nuestra primera cita"

"Pero está perfecto este momento" dijo tomándome de la nuca y jalando mi cabeza hasta su pecho.

Yo me acurruqué en su playera para ocultar mis lágrimas en ella.

"Que te parece si esto nunca sucedió y empezamos nuestra cita"

"Si, vamos a ese restaurante, ya sabes cual y después como va a llover podemos estar bajo la lluvia y si no quieres podemos hacer un picnic y"

"No"

"Pero Kenny entonces no quieres continuar con nuestra relación" dije soltando unas pocas lágrimas.

'Lo arruiné en grande y ahora Kendall ya no me quiere'

"No me refería a eso, bebe claro que quiero" dijo limpiándome las lágrimas.

"Entonces?"

"Acabas de salir del hospital, no deberíamos salir tanto"

"Pero entonces no vas a disfrutar la cita"

"De hecho planeé todo antes de que llegaras pero llegaste a gritarme y"

"Perdón" dije ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho de nuevo.

"Eso no importa Carlitos, solo tenemos que estar en tu casa"

"K-kenny no estoy preparado para" dije con un sonrojo que si aumentaba un poco explotarían mis mejillas, mientras me daba a entender con las manos.

No estoy listo para dar ese paso, no todavía, me prometí que solo lo haría cuando estuviera comprometido o casado.

"No Carlos ya lo se pero ya planeé todo en tu casa"

"Y me puedes decir exactamente que fue lo que planeaste?"

Negó con la cabeza "es una sorpresa"

"Bien pero mas te vale que sea buena"

"Espero lo sea" dijo poniéndome una venda en los ojos.

Definitivamente no me gustaba caminar a ciegas, digo a quién si le gusta caminar a ciegas.

Cuando llegamos a lo que parecía mi casa por la forma y el crujir del suelo supe que era mi casa.

"No te vayas a quitar la venda"

"No seas tan malo si lo hago Kendall Knight" dije en un tono sarcástico.

Después de eso me sentó en el sillón para ir a lo que sonaba el comedor.

Para despues regresar y mover unas cosas en el televisor de la sala.

"Listo para tu primera cita?"

"Si, ya estoy listo"

Se acercó me dio un cariño en la mejilla y me quitó la venda.

Lo que vi fue maravilloso, mi paraiso de niño. Una pizza enorme enfrente del televisor con un plan de 3 peliculas, con banderillas, fruit smackers, frituras, y todo eso con mi persona deseada.

"Wow Kendall planeaste todo esto tu solo?"

"Lo dices como si este fuera todo el plan para nuestra primera cita"

"Que más puede haber?" Dije inocentemente.

"Todo a su tiempo, bebé" dijo con su cálida sonrisa.

"Pero Kendall"

"Vamos a comer o la pizza se va a enfriar"

"Kendall" dije empezando a hacer un puchero.

"Dale tiempo al tiempo ok?"

Después de pensármelo por un momento respondí.

"Ok" dije con una sonrisa para después abalanzarme hacia la primera rebanada de pizza mientras Kendall ya tenía su rebanada.

Puso la primer película que para mi sorpresa era de amor y se sentaba sosteniendo el control esperando para que yo también me sentara en el sillón.

Cuando lo hice, le puso play a la película que era muy cursi.

Me acostó en su pecho y me rodeó con sus brazos y conforme avanzaba la película me robaba uno que otro beso en la frente, en la boca y en un lugar todavia mas satisfactorio, mi cuello.

Luego de varias películas aún mas cursis la noche llegó sin previo aviso junto con una tormenta que provocó que todas las luces se apagaran.

Kenny fue a buscar un encendedor para asi prender unas velas.

La tormenta era muy fuerte pero eso no era lo peor, sino que era una tormenta electrica y eso significaba que estaban presentes esos horribles rayos.

"Um K-kendall" pregunté un poco asustado al tiempo que un rayo caía.

"Kenny dónde estás?" Dije ahora aterrado. Al no escuchar respuesta alguna me senté en el sillón con mis rodillas junto a mi pecho y mi cara escondida en ellas mientras lloraba descontroladamente debido a que los rayos caían sin parar.

Con cada rayo que caía, mi llanto se intensificaba un poco más.

De pronto pude notar que algo iluminaba tenuemente la habitación.

"Bebé que tienes?" Era Kendall.

Al terminar de hablar se escuchó otro rayo y bueno, creo que mi reacción fue bastante obvia.

Kendall dejó la vela en el comedor y luego regresó sentándose a mi lado.

"Kendall!" Grité abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas ocultando mi cara mojada en su pecho.

Él me abrazó y me acercó más "no pasa nada bebé, yo estoy aqui contigo" dijo pasando sus dedos por mi cabello.

Yo intenté calmarme lo mejor que pude logrando un patético resultado.

"Shhhhh... Tranquilo, todo está bien" dijo levantando mi barbilla mientras él se acercaba para darme un tierno y suave beso en los labios.

Yo intenté continuar el beso lo mejor que pude pero... es dificil hacerlo cuando estas evitando llorar.

"Shhhh... Respira... Respira y deja que tus labios se muevan como si nada pasara" dijo acariciando mi mejilla mientras se volvía a acercar.

"S-si" y nuestros labios se conectaron una vez mas pero en esta ocasión de una manera satisfactoria.

Cuando el beso se detuvo Kendall se acercó a mi oído.

"La cita aún no acaba"

"Pero la luz no regresa y qué mas puedes tener bajo la manga"

"No necesitamos de mucha luz para la última parte de la cita" dijo en un tono seductor.

"K-kenny ya te lo dije... quiero esperar un poco antes de hacer 'eso'"

"Ya lo se" dijo en un tono como si yo fuera un ignorante.

"Entonces..."

"Confias en mi?" Dijo parándose y tomando mis manos con las suyas.

Despues de unos minutos contesté "Si"

"Perfecto entonces ven" dijo mientras me paraba y nos dirigíamos al comedor.

"Kendall este es mi comedor" dije incrédulamente.

"Exacto" dijo prendiendo unas velas encima del comedor, revelando una maravillosa y romántica cena para dos con vino y... claro, las velas románticas.

"Wow Kenny esto es... Increible"

"Mi idea original era simplemente apagar las luces y prender las velas pero ya que no hay luz, pues todo fue mas fácil"

"Es grandioso" hice una pausa para ponerme de puntitas y besar sus labios rápidamente "y muy romántico"

Me senté y esperé a que él hiciera lo mismo, pero antes de hacerlo, sirvió vino en ambas copas.

"He de admitir que tu madre me ayudó bastante con la idea de la cena y con el vino"

"Se lo compensaré algún dia"

"Bueno pues vamos a cenar"

"Claro"

Lo que hacía aún mas especial la cena es el hecho de que fue una réplica de lo que comimos ese dia*.

Acabada la cena ya era muy noche, y no iba a dejar que mi Kenny se fuera solo con tanta oscuridad y lluvia asi que mi madre le avisó a su madre que no iba a llegar hoy.

"Um... Creo que voy a dormir en el sillón" dijo acostándose al instante.

'Mierda, realmente voy a preguntárselo?' Pensé.

"K-kenny, no tienes que dormir en el sillón... Um, mi cama es muy grande y podemos dormir los dos, claro si tu quieres" me apresuré a decir la última parte.

"Estás seguro?" Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

"P-pues yo si quiero pero si tu no entonces"

"Si" dijo casi saltando hacia mi.

Di un gran suspiro de alivio mientras tomaba su mano y subía las escaleras.

Nos recostamos los dos en posición de cuchara siendo él la grande y yo la chica.

Me cubrió con sus brazos, debajo de los cobertores. Lo único raro es que, mientras yo iba a dormir con pijama y todo, él solo dormía con boxers.

Yo me acurruqué en su pecho "nuestra primera cita fue todo un éxito despues de todo no lo crees?"

"Fue perfecta" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Um Kenny"

"Mmm" dijo casi dormido. 'Dios, se duerme muy rápido' pensé.

"Te molesta si me volteó?"

"Adelante bebé"

Me volteé para estar de frente con él para abrazarlo, acercarme más a él, esperando que mi cuerpo no me traicionase y acurrucándome finalmente en el hueco entre su cabeza y su pecho.

"Feliz primera cita Carlitos" dijo riendo.

"Feliz primera cita Kenny" dije cerrando mis ojos quedando profundamente dormido.

*para aquellos que realmente les interesa la historia se acordarán del capítulo 6.

**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes lectores que siguen leyendo mi historia, creanme que me cumplen mi sueño de que alguien guste de lo que hago y pues espero que se armen de confianza y me digan que les parece, que quieren para el siguiente capítulo y asi para que me ayuden a mi tambien.**

**Gracias**.


End file.
